


Captivated by Cavill

by RAH07890



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAH07890/pseuds/RAH07890
Summary: Summary: Althea "Allie" Leach thought her trip to London was a simple family vacation.  However, a chance encounter with an Akita and his owner one night changes everything.





	1. Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cast of Characters

Lucy Hale as Allie Leach

 

Henry Cavill as himself

 

Use your imagination with the other characters mentioned. I may update this if a particular actor/actress comes to my mind while writing.


	2. Introduction

Author’s Note: This entire story will be in 1st person POV. I do not own anything except for the original characters. I will admit that parts of this story are based on my own life, but this is NOT a Mary Sue story. Since I don’t know exact filming locations/dates for Justice League, I am guessing. 

 

My first trip to London in the summer of 2016 was a simple family vacation/retirement celebration for my dad. My family and I had been planning it for two years, so I was more than excited. I had hoped to go back to Canada, our last family vacation, but when I heard that London, Scotland, and Ireland were an option for a family vacation, I immediately lost interest in Canada.

I had been teaching 2nd grade at a local elementary school that year. I was in a new school (after leaving my old one) and I LOVED it. While I missed my best friend/neighboring teacher, Lorraine, she, too, would be leaving my old school after this school year. I had to admit that this year was harder for me, just because I had only taught English and Social Studies at my previous school, and now I was teaching all subjects. But, my students made it all worth it. Sure, there were hard students, but I always had those. These, however, were different, because I had both parental and administrative support. I had also recently moved back home; I had spent the past two years with my grandparents in Florence, South Carolina.

I was also excited to go on this trip because both my parents had wanted to go to England, Scotland, and Ireland for many years. Mama had done family history and could trace my father’s family back to Alfred the Great, the first King of England. Daddy, on the other hand, had wanted to go simply because he was a huge history buff and loved visiting museums. When we had visited the Royal Ontario Museum, we had to spend two days there, because he had to read every single item word for word. It helped that he had just retired as a history and sociology professor at Lander University. He could speak for hours about various historical people and places, and often quizzed us on them, too. 

My brother, Charles, was in college, majoring in Physics; he was a genius. We were four years apart, but still close. I was a trivia buff and had actually tried out for Jeopardy that May before our trip in June/July. He loved video games, as almost any male under the age of 40 did. One of his favorites was World of Warcraft. He fell in love with it after seeing South Park, a show he and my dad loved, but my mom hated, play it. 

But, enough about me and my family, back to this wonderful, life-changing trip. On our first day, we traveled, which was, as my Grammy Leach likes to say, a hassle and a half! Daddy had been diagnosed with Pulmonary Fibrosis about three years before this trip. But, recently, he had to be put on oxygen almost 24/7, which is one of the reasons he retired. He had tanks when he was walking around for a long period of time and a concentrator that we could plug into any outlet for when he was at home, relaxing, or sleeping. We had already talked with his doctors about the machine and the number of tanks we would need to take with us. My mom was a part-time Respiratory Therapist, so she knew the ins and outs of trying to travel with oxygen tanks. Instead of trying to transport everything, we just decided to get a machine when we arrived in England, because the outlets were different, and it was much less of a hassle trying to carry that huge thing around. We also brought empty tanks so we could fill them up when we got to England. Thankfully, the doctor could contact someone in England to set this up. Well, wouldn’t you know that the TSA had a problem with Daddy’s note from the doctor stating that he needed his battery-powered concentrator? Even with the official note, signed and with approved letterhead, as well as having faxed it to the airline before we got there, they almost wouldn’t let him take his concentrator. But, in the end, it all got sorted out, and we were on our way. 

After traveling all day, we were all exhausted, but still had to fill Daddy’s tanks and get his new concentrator. Thankfully, it wasn’t as much of a hassle to get that done. But, it was certainly interesting walking through London with not only our suitcases but Daddy’s concentrator, as well. I’ll never forget some of the looks we got trying to get a taxi with all of that.

We had decided to stay in Kensington, just south of London, not only because it was cheaper, but it was also less busy than London, which Daddy and my brother, loved, as they were not fans of busy cities.

We were jet lagged when we finally entered our home for the next week. I barely had the wherewithal to open my suitcase, get my blanket out, take my bra and shoes off, and then crashed onto my bed. It was only 1:00 PM, but I had been traveling for a good 11 hours (part of it was overnight), and I didn’t sleep well on the plane.

When I woke up again, it was 8:00 PM, and getting dark outside. As I explored the house, I saw that both Mama and Daddy were asleep and so was Charles. I was the only one awake but chose to make the best of it. After looking around, I decided that, instead of trying to watch British television, despite my love for it, I would take a walk and explore a little bit. I loved taking walks. I was thankful that we lived in an area of Greenwood where I could safely walk, and I was also thankful that my grandparents on both sides lived in areas where I could safely walk. I made sure to leave notes for everyone, in case they needed me, and brought my cell phone, in case they needed to call me, or vice versa.

I was about a half a mile from the house when I heard a deep voice call out,  
“Kal, slow down!”

Before I knew it, a huge dog came running towards me. I wasn’t scared in the least, because, once I got a good look at him, the dog looked like a big teddy bear. 

“So, your name is Kal, is it?” I asked. 

The dog immediately stopped and sat down at my feet. I got a better look at him then; black face, fluffy white tail, and the cutest face. It almost looked like he was smiling. After I let him smell my hand, the same deep voice called out,

“Kal! There you are!” It was then that I noticed a man with the bluest eyes I had ever seen appear behind Kal. He looked really familiar, but I couldn’t put my finger on how I knew that. After that, he noticed me squatting down at eye-level with his dog. 

“Ah, I see you’ve made a friend.”

I rose to my feet. “Allie, nice to meet Kal’s father.”

He chuckled,  
“I’m not sure I’d call myself that, but, sure. I’m Henry.”

We shook hands, then I asked,

“Would it be all right if I pet Kal? I always like to be sure before I do, just in case the dog, or the owner doesn’t like it.”

He nodded and I began scratching Kal behind the ears. He began panting, so I assumed that was his “sweet spot”. 

“Well,” Henry began, “it seems Kal has made a new friend. I seem to detect an American accent. May I ask what you are doing in London?”

I blushed, which was rare for me, but I guessed that was due to the gorgeous man in front of me.

“You are correct; I am from South Carolina but am visiting London for a week as part of my family’s vacation. We wanted to come in honor of my dad retiring from teaching. He was a history professor for many years.”

He smiled,

“Well, how are you enjoying the city so far? There are lots of different things to see, especially historical sites.”

“Well, we just landed earlier today. In fact, the long flight has my family sleeping right now. I didn’t want to disturb them, so I decided to take a walk. That’s how I ran into Kal, or should I say, Kal ran into me.”

He chuckled again,

“He’s normally not like that; he’s actually pretty good, most of the time. But, I am curious. Do you all have a plan for what you’d like to visit?”

“Well, because Daddy is a history buff, we definitely want to see the Tower of London, the Natural History Museum, and the British Museum. But, I really wanted to go on the London Eye and see London from high up. Mama and Charles, my younger brother, didn’t really have a preference.”

His smile seemed to grow larger with each place I mentioned. 

“How would you like to have a tour guide for each of those places?”

I was almost speechless.

“Sure…do you know anyone?”

“Well, I was thinking someone who lives here would be great. In fact, I think this person would be honored to help such a beautiful woman and her family.”

There went that blush again.  
“Do you mean you, Henry?”

“Well, I don’t want to impose.”

“As long as you both meet my family tonight and don’t mind my dad taking what seems like a lifetime at the museums, I’m more than okay with it.” It was true. My dad had to read every single line of text at a museum…twice! It took us about three days to get through the Royal Ontario Museum because he took so long!

He smiled,

“Sure. That would be no problem at all. Let’s drop Kal back off at my place and then we can walk over to where you’re staying and you can introduce me to your family.”

As we walked, we talked some more. I told Henry about my life as a teacher and some of my best stories. He told me that he was, technically, on vacation himself. His job had him currently working in Chicago, Illinois. He loved being back in London, even if he was originally from a place called Jersey. As we walked, my phone rang…it was my mother.

“Margaret Althea Leach, where in the world are you? Daddy and I woke up and when we looked around the house, we noticed you weren’t anywhere.”

“Mama, I’m fine. I was taking a walk. I’m on my way back right now. I actually made a new friend. His name is Henry and he actually wanted to talk with you and Daddy.”

I could hear her telling my father all of this as well as his response,

“Henry, is it? Well, he better not have done anything to my little girl.”

At this, I saw Henry laugh out of the corner of my eye. I knew he had heard.

“Mama! He’s very respectable. In fact, he had his dog with him for most of our walk.”

“A dog? Okay. We will see you soon. Love you.”

“I love you, too, Mama. See you soon.”

I stopped walking and turned to Henry,

“I am sorry. My parents are very Southern and very old-fashioned. You’ll see.”

“Not a problem at all. I can’t wait to meet them.”

Then, he did something unexpected…he grabbed my hand. I could literally feel my insides turn to jelly. Even if we had only met less than an hour ago, I could just feel that this was right deep within me. I could only hope that it didn’t crash and burn once he met my parents.

*AN Part Two: I still own nothing. I have never been to London, so I hope I don’t get anything incorrect (I strive to be accurate in my writing). My own father had Pulmonary Fibrosis, so Allie’s dad is based on him. I know things are moving fast, but, sometimes, when you know, you know. I had a friend in college whose parents met and married within 9 days. They just celebrated their 35th wedding anniversary. Next chapter will have Henry meeting James and Maggie Leach (Allie’s parents).*


	3. Chapter 2: I Told You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allie and Henry get to know each other a little better.

How I Met and Married Henry Cavill  
Chapter 2: I Told You So  
AN: I still own nothing except my original characters. I also have never been to London, so I apologize in advance for anything I may get wrong.

As much as I enjoyed holding Henry’s hand, I knew we had to let go before meeting my parents. While they may have met and married in less than a year, Daddy was still very protective over me (even though I am the oldest in the family). I told Henry as much and he agreed. But, before we got to the front door of the house my family was staying in, he kissed my cheek. Even if I didn’t blush, I could feel the butterflies in my stomach fluttering away. I just hoped I could get myself in check before talking with my parents!

It felt very strange knocking on, what essentially was, my own front door, but there was only one set of keys and Mama and Daddy had those. 

But, they were both at the door before I knew it. Yes, both of them opened the door. As soon as Daddy saw Henry, his first words were,

“Weren’t you in The Tudors? You look like one of the main characters…if only I could remember which one.” I could have died from embarrassment. Daddy, while wonderful at history, was terrible at keeping up with pop culture. In fact, when I was telling him the story of one of my students dabbing in class before our vacation, he seemed shocked, “You mean the kids aren’t doing that ‘Walk like an Egyptian’ anymore?” I just shook my head, “No, Daddy, that’s even before MY time.”

Mama, thankfully, had the common sense to apologize to Henry as she welcomed both of us in the house.  
“I am so sorry for my husband’s outburst. He loved that show.” It was true. While I was not allowed to watch it (Daddy did not want me to watch it due to the nudity and blood, despite me being 17 when it premiered), Daddy became obsessed with it. He would recap the show for us the next morning, along with telling us the inaccuracies in it.

Henry just smiled,  
“Actually, he is correct. I played Charles Brandon.”

My mouth could have dropped all the way to the floor. Henry was an actor? No way. I hadn’t just made friends with an actor...let alone one that Daddy had heard of; that was just too much. Not only that, but he thought I was beautiful. I couldn’t believe it.

Daddy, for all his degrees (three Master’s and a Doctorate) had so much book smarts, but not a lot of common sense. 

“Well, Henry, what have you been up to since the show ended?” Daddy asked as he led Henry into the living room.

I decided not to interrupt. Daddy was finally opening up to someone new; he was so introverted that he hardly had any friends. I was not about to stop this. So, instead, I talked with Mama in the kitchen. I told her all about how Henry and I had met and how cute Kal was. I almost wished I had taken a picture of him.

All too soon, we were interrupted,

“Allie! Can you come here, please?” That voice…it wasn’t Daddy’s…it was Henry’s.

Both Mama and I walked back to the living room, where I noticed Henry’s arm across the back of the couch. He motioned for me to sit beside him. I was a little nervous…my dad had always intimidated and was wary of the men who had asked me out. Heck, he even was worried about my best friend, Drew, who was gay, asking me to the prom. 

But, instead of his usual apprehension, my dad just nodded at me when I looked to him for advice. My mom, usually the most talkative out of all of us, stayed silent for once. Charles, my brother, was still in his room, either playing video games or sleeping. I took the seat and then noticed Henry smiling brightly. I never noticed how gorgeous his smile was until that moment…even if we hadn’t been together for more than two hours.

Henry motioned for my dad to continue speaking, so he did.

“Well, after talking with Henry here, I have decided that he can be our tour guide during our trip to various spots in London. Henry mentioned that he didn’t have much longer to stay in London, but would be happy to do this for us. Allie, he also mentioned taking you out sometime while he was here. After talking with him about his intentions and the like, I have decided that he may do that, as long as you check in with your mother during said date.”

I noticed that he said I would check in with Mama; I silently laughed at that statement. Daddy was notoriously BAD with technology and cell phones. The only reason he had a cell phone was for “emergencies” which didn’t happen often. He also hardly knew how to use said cell phone. He didn’t/couldn’t text and barely knew how to make a phone call. Because of these reasons, he still had a basic flip phone. But, I digress.

I could have squealed like a school girl, instead of the 27 year old woman I was. Instead, I cuddled closer to Henry, who squeezed my shoulder. I still couldn’t believe how fast our relationship was going, but, like I’d heard “When you know, you know.”

Then, Daddy and Mama wished me good night, as they were still on South Carolina time and were exhausted from our flight. Once Henry and I were alone, we started to get to know each other better.

I learned that he had not one, but four brothers. I didn’t envy him at all; one brother was enough for me. I told him about my obsession with pigs; ever since I was a little girl, pigs were my favorite animals. In fact, ever since I was 4, I had refused to eat pork in any way, shape, or form, which was hard growing up in the South. It was also funny, because Charles LOVED pork, and could eat it in almost any way, shape, or form. Henry laughed, because his favorite pizza toppings were bacon and pepperoni. 

“Well, I guess sharing pizza is out of the question for our date.” I laughed.  
He smiled. We continued to talk for almost another hour. We actually discovered that we had some things in common, for example, we both worked out using kettlebells. However, my workout was completely different than his. We learned that both of us were big into conservation of wild animals. He worked with his hometown zoo, Durrell, to help with conservation efforts, while I supported charities that helped with conservation back home. 

I began yawning as we were discussing our favorite movies. As much as I wanted to stay up and talk, I couldn’t; I was barely thinking straight. I knew I had to stop our talks before I got too cranky, a sure sign I was sleepy. Before I could, though, Henry stopped me,

“Allie, I would love to get to know you a little bit more, however, you’re about to fall asleep on my arm. That’s not to say I mind, because I don’t, but I really think we both should get some sleep before our big day tomorrow. After all, you told me your dad could spend all day at the British Museum, so we’ve got to start a little earlier than usual.”

I couldn’t believe it; he had read my mind after barely knowing me. But, we both got up and I walked him to the front door (it took me a little extra time, because my sleepy brain couldn’t remember where it was). We said our goodbyes and then, he surprised me…he kissed me on the cheek, again. I was so giddy again.

“See you in the morning, Allie.” I slept better that night than I had in weeks.

*The Next Day*  
When Charles woke me up the next morning, I was grumpy…I usually am in the mornings. I am not a morning person by any stretch of the imagination. However, after getting dressed and walking into the kitchen, my grumpy attitude went away in the blink of an eye. Why, you may ask? Well, because I saw Henry standing at the kitchen island with Daddy and Mama, just as natural as could be, chatting away. 

Then, he noticed me.

“Allie, good morning! Hope you slept well.”

I smiled,

“Yes, I did, Henry. Thank you for asking.”

“Wow, Henry, you got more than one word out of her before 9 AM. I am impressed.” Charles commented. 

“Aw, are you not a morning person, Allie?” Henry didn’t seem phased by my brother’s comment. Instead, he was gently teasing me, as though we had known each other for months, not hours.

I shook my head,

“Not by a long shot. It amazes me that I’m able to be bright and bubbly for my students every morning Monday through Friday, yet, come Saturday, I am lucky to get out of bed before 10.”

Henry laughed,  
“I have some early mornings on set, which can make me grumpy, especially if we had a late night the night prior. But, once I get some caffeine in me, I’m good to go.”

“I wish I could do caffeine. Unfortunately, it goes straight through me…which is a problem when you’re teaching and can’t leave your students alone, or go to the restroom whenever you want.”

Mama looked shocked,  
“Margaret Althea Leach, remember you are in the company of a gentleman!” 

“Oops, there goes my lack of filter again.” I smiled.

Henry didn’t look too phased by my statement. In fact, he looked amused. Mama quickly changed the subject.

“So, Tour Guide Cavill, where are we going today?”

“I thought we’d spend today at the first floor of the British Museum. Unfortunately, I have to get back to filming the day after tomorrow, and I wanted to take you on our date tomorrow, Allie, if that’s all right with you. I figured the rest of you could tour the rest of the museum while we were gone.”

I nodded. As much as I wanted to explore the rest of the museum, I knew I would regret going on that date with Henry. 

Daddy and Mama both nodded.

“Well, now that we’re clear about what we’re doing, let’s go, party people.” I internally cringed; Daddy had been saying that whenever we were leaving ever since I could remember. As I got older, I liked it less and less, especially because it was so untrue; we were not party people.

But, it got us up and moving. Henry mentioned we would start by having breakfast at one of his favorites, Kennington Lane Café. It would be a 30 minute trip by the Underground (subway), but he insisted that it was worth it. It would be another 30 minute trip to the British Museum from there, but he said it would give our stomachs time to settle.

Before we departed, Henry put on a simple Royal Marines sweatshirt with the hood up and a pair of sunglasses, I assumed so that no one would recognize him. He wanted to be normal for a change, which I could understand.

During our Underground excursion, I let Daddy talk with Henry some more, but, Henry insisted on sitting next to me. His arm was wrapped around my shoulders while he talked. It turned out that both Daddy and Henry loved ancient Greek and Egyptian history, from what I could hear of their conversation. I was so happy to have them get along. Even Charles got in the conversation a couple of times. Daddy didn’t seem to care that he was talking with a movie star; his introverted nature was actually working in our favor…he didn’t wish to draw attention to himself or Henry.

When we exited the subway, Henry grabbed my hand. It was the sweetest gesture yet. My hand, despite being dwarfed by his large one, felt perfectly natural in his. 

As we walked into the restaurant, I noticed we were the only ones in the place. We took our seats away from the windows and Henry removed his hood and sunglasses. Our waitress came over and simply nodded at Henry. 

“Your usual, Henry?”

“Please,” he replied.

“What’s your usual?” Charles asked.

“A full breakfast with some Earl Grey tea.”

I knew what was in a full English breakfast and knew I wasn’t going to be sharing my breakfast with Henry. Charles, on the other hand, would definitely want his own full breakfast, as would Daddy and, maybe even, Mama. I knew that my eccentricities regarding food made eating breakfast a bit of a struggle, but I was determined to make it work.  
In the end, I ordered a make your own breakfast with mushrooms, fried slice, and veggie sausage (which wasn’t that bad, actually). I also had an apple juice; I refused to have to go to the bathroom every hour on the hour. I also didn’t want to go too heavy with my breakfast and then not be able to move. After all, we had another 30 minute tube ride to go before even getting to the British Museum. Mama, Daddy, and Charles all got a full breakfast as well. 

We all ate and talked with such ease that I would have thought this was a family breakfast after months of knowing each other, not hours. Every so often, I would catch Henry glance my way and smile. This made me smile right back and duck my head. His glances could melt me into a puddle.

Before I knew it, we were on our way to the museum. Once we got there, Henry again grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. It spread a warmth through me like I’d never felt before; I was in heaven…I just hoped my palms didn’t grow sweaty.

I was in awe at the sight of the museum. Sure, I’d been to many museums before (growing up with a history buff for a father, I went to many museums around North America), but it was nothing compared with this museum. It was huge and looked like something out of Greece.

(picture of British M)  
Once we got inside, Henry gave each of us a map of the floor plans. We each took a few moments to look it through and then discussed our high points of interest. It was soon apparent that each of us wished to go to different locations. So, in order to please everyone, Henry announced,

“How about James and Maggie, you both go through the Europe exhibits, Charles can go to the Americas, and Allie and I will go to Ancient Egypt. We can meet back here at noon to go to lunch and we can discuss what to do next.” 

Everyone nodded and checked their watches. It was now 10:00 AM. We had two hours to explore. I knew it wasn’t nearly enough time for Daddy to explore everything he wanted in the Europe exhibit, but, perhaps, he could continue it after lunch. I was excited to go to Ancient Egypt; Henry had admitted that he was obsessed with it. He would be the perfect tour guide.

Our hands remained attached during his tour. It was simply perfect. It was as though they belonged together. Even though my hands were completely engulfed by his large hands, neither of us seemed to notice.   
I lost track of everything during my “tour” of the Ancient Egypt. Despite having the best tour guide, all I could concentrate on was how sexy his voice was while giving the tour. I didn’t even pay attention to what he was saying. It was all I could do to follow him as he led me through the exhibit. My legs felt like Jell-O. My insides were mush; I didn’t know how I was going to make it through the rest of the day.

All too quickly, Henry led us back to where we were meeting my family. It just seemed natural for him to be a part of the family. I wondered if he felt the same way?


End file.
